


Twisted Fate

by Ralstonia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, slightly dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralstonia/pseuds/Ralstonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This could not be happening not like this. It wasn’t that Chuck hadn’t seen himself with his ‘characters’ before but Chuck had never seen himself like this with one of his characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Fate

This could not be happening not like this. It wasn’t that Chuck hadn’t seen himself with his ‘characters’ before, Chuck still had some trouble with understanding that what he was writing was real and all his characters were very real… let’s just call them people, but Chuck had never seen himself like this with his characters. 

Honestly he wasn’t sure what had freaked him out the most. The fact that he had just seen himself engage in coitus with a man or the fact that this man was no other than the devil himself. 

This would happen soon. Tomorrow night actually and Chuck knew exactly where as well. Chuck was going to San Francisco tomorrow to have a meeting with his publisher and some, as his publisher had put it, wealthy people who just as well could invest in some good books and in his vision Chuck had seen the name of the hotel were his publisher had booked a room for him. 

First Chuck had thought about canceling the meeting and flee as far away as possible but he also knew that it was impossible to run away from destiny. He had seen Sam and Dean Winchester try and fail miserably so what chance did he have? 

That was why Chuck decided that he would accept his fate as calmly as possible. At least it was some kind of comfort to know that it wouldn’t be a painful encounter. Actually it had seemed almost pleasant but so far Chuck was ignoring that because he couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that sleeping with Satan would be anything but a horrible, traumatizing and disgusting. 

This was just something that he had to get through and maybe with enough booze he would be able to repress the memory that in some way was already there. 

It was suddenly a very surreal experience packing for what should have been a tedious business meeting. Would it be weird to pack ones nice underwear? It definitely wouldn’t be weird to need a drink and as soon as Chuck had finished packing he crawled into bed with a bottle of whiskey that he sipped from until he passes out. 

*

When Chuck awoke that morning he was massively hung-over and the only breakfast he got before leaving for the airport was a couple of painkillers because he was too nauseous to keep anything else down. 

Chuck hated flying so this was just a perfect start on a day that he just had to get through. He wasn’t a big fan of big cities either with all the noise and way too many people crowding the streets but this time Chuck barely noticed when he arrived at San Francisco and sooner than he expected he was at the hotel where it was going to happen. 

Chuck used the extra time to take a look at the hotel room before leaving for the meeting. It was a decent room kept in discreet colors and the bed looked comfortable which was at least something when thinking about later tonight. 

Chuck shuddered and this time it was not in repulsion a part of him getting a bit curious. He already knew that it wasn’t going to be painful. Maybe it would be a better approach to think about the positive site because it was going to happen no matter what on this very bed. 

The meeting wasn’t as dull as Chuck had expected. His publisher had managed to find some pretty eccentric types but they were very enthusiastic about the books and a Scandinavian well-to-do man even agreed to finance the books so at least that was a success. 

Chuck even agreed to go out and have something to eat with his publisher. Luckily she liked the sound of her own voice so Chuck didn’t have to say much and just listen to her while poking his steak with a fork because he really wasn’t that hungry. 

When Chuck finally was back in his hotel room he had no idea of what do with himself while he waited for the devil to show up. Chuck decided on taking a shower in an attempt to calm his nerves and dress in a pair of loose-fitting pajama pants and a t-shirt. It was going to come of soon anyway so he could just as well dress accordantly. 

After that Chuck paced around the room aimlessly until finally.

“You’ve been expecting me right?” said a voice behind him calmly.

“Yes…” Chuck turned around slowly to face the angel.

“I assume you know why I am here as well?” Lucifer asked watching Chuck curiously. 

“I know you’re going to tell me anyway,” Chuck forced himself to meet Lucifer’s eyes. 

“That’s right,” Lucifer smiled and took a step closer to Chuck who immediately took a step backwards. 

“I just couldn’t resist the opportunity to send my brothers a little message. That I’m able to screw with their precious little prophet quite literal at that,” Lucifer took another step towards Chuck who again responded by taking another step backwards and this time hitting the wall.

“And there’s nothing they can do about it.” Lucifer ended the sentence. 

“How nice,” Chuck wrung his hands nervously. “Being caught between angels showing off.” 

“Oh don’t worry.” Lucifer was now only an inch away from Chuck. “I won’t hurt you but of course you already know that don’t you?”

Chuck turned his head to the side swallowing audibly. 

“Now no need to be shy,” Lucifer gently stroked Chuck’s cheek making the prophet flinch. 

Lucifer placed two fingers under Chuck’s chin gently angling his face so that they were looking at each other. Chuck felt even smaller than usual looking at the arch angel. 

“Kiss me,” Lucifer whispered softly. 

Hesitantly Chuck did what he was told pressing his lips against Lucifer’s. Chuck might not be the most experienced person on this area but still this was a new level of awkward even for him. 

“You’re very tense,” Lucifer chuckled.

“Well um…” Chuck pulled back and looked down. “You are very intimidating.”

Lucifer looked thoughtful for a moment. 

“Would it make me less intimidating if some of my clothes were removed?” he asked.

“I suppose,” Chuck mumbled. 

“Well what are you waiting for then?” Lucifer asked. 

Chuck shifted nervously before he with trembling hands removed Lucifer’s shirt. A few deep breaths were necessary before Chuck gathered the courage to wrap his fingers around the hem of Lucifer’s t-shirt pulling it up. Lucifer raised his arms making it easier for Chuck to pull the t-shirt completely off. 

“Better?” Lucifer asked. 

“I guess so,” Chuck said looking the angel up and down. It wasn’t a bad sight at all well-build torso and muscular arms but it still was a bit odd having the devil standing right in front of you only wearing jeans. 

Cautiously Chuck placed a hand at Lucifer’s chest looking up to see if this was okay. He got a nod and a smile of approval which made Chuck press his hand firmly against Lucifer’s chest. The feeling of the angel’s heartbeat came as a surprise to him. That something so human was to be found in this celestial being. 

Feeling a bit more calm Chuck placed his other hand on Lucifer’s waist sliding the hand that had been resting on Lucifer’s chest around his torso placing it on his back.

“Are you ready?” Lucifer asked wrapping his arms around Chuck. 

Chuck nodded looking the devil resolutely in the eyes. Lucifer leaned down pressing his lips against Chuck’s. This time it was a bit less awkward and as Chuck relaxed even more it started to feel much better. 

Chuck parted his lips letting Lucifer slip his tongue inside his mouth while rubbing Chuck’s back reassuringly.

Growing a bit bolder Chuck slid his hands down to grab Lucifer’s ass which earned him an approving hum. Encouraged Chuck squeezed the denim clad flesh. Satan really did have a nice ass. 

Meanwhile Lucifer’s hands crept under Chuck’s t-shirt gently stroking the sensitive skin on Chuck’s side before the t-shirt disintegrated and vanished into thin air. 

“Was that really necessary?” Chuck gasped.

“I think so,” Lucifer chuckled. “Now get on the bed on your back.”

Chuck obeyed trying to get as comfortable as possible though it got a bit more difficult when the weight of another body was squeezing him into the mattress. 

“Try to relax,” Lucifer whispered against his ear. “It will make it much better.”

Chuck nodded really trying to do just that as Lucifer placed gentle kisses on his neck. 

“Wait,” Chuck gasped. It might not be possible to change fate but you could try to twist it a bit. 

“Can… May I touch you?” Chuck asked. Lucifer looked surprised at him for a moment. 

“Why not,” he smiled before lying down next to Chuck.

Slowly Chuck reached for Lucifer’s face gently running his hand over Lucifer’s cheek feeling the stubbles scratch against his skin. 

Chuck never took his eyes of Lucifer’s as he slid the tips of his fingers against the angel’s lips before leaning closer to kiss them. 

Much to Chuck’s surprise Lucifer willingly opened his mouth letting Chuck take complete control of the kiss while Chuck’s hand found Lucifer’s hand twining their fingers. 

Chuck’s free hand wandered over Lucifer’s ribs and chest and soon his mouth followed the same pattern placing gentle kisses along the way. Chuck even got a few breathy sounds from Lucifer whenever his lips passed certain spots. 

Feeling a bit more secure Chuck slid a finger along the hem of Lucifer’s jeans fumbling with the button. He never got to unbutton the pants before Lucifer grabbed his wrist startling him a bit.

“Think it’s my turn now,” Lucifer said calmly.

Chuck nodded letting Lucifer guide him down on the bed so that he was lying on his back with the angel on top of him.

Now it was Lucifer who was placing kisses on Chuck’s chest though he wasn’t as careful as Chuck had been not that Chuck was complaining. He did however let out an insecure sound when Lucifer unceremoniously tugged both his pajama pants and underwear of in one swift movement. 

Chuck squirmed nervously under Lucifer’s gaze he wasn’t used to being on display like this. He wasn’t really that comfortable with attention in the first place and it didn’t help being naked with a powerful being looking curiously at you. 

Chuck gasped when Lucifer wrapped a hand around his cock stroking it slowly. Chuck’s eyes fluttered shut while his cock hardened in the hands of the devil.  
Chuck couldn’t hold back a soft moan as Lucifer’s tongue slid across the tip of the head.

“That’s it,” Lucifer chuckled before licking along the length. “I will be good to you.” 

Lucifer nudged Chuck’s legs apart placing himself between them before leaning down to place a few kisses on Chuck’s cock. He then turned his attention to Chuck’s balls rubbing them gently placing a few kisses on them as well. 

When Lucifer swiped his tongue against Chuck’s hole it made him let out a very non-masculine squeak. Lucifer chuckled pressing his tongue harder against Chuck’s entrance making him squirm so much that Lucifer had to hold him steady with a firm grip on his hip. Chuck curled his hands into the sheet willing himself to be still or as still as possible with this new and very arousing sensation. 

He didn’t manage to keep his body from jerking away when Lucifer pushed a finger against his hole instinctively fighting the intrusion. 

“Relax,” Lucifer said. “I promise it won’t hurt.”

Chuck took a deep breath forcing himself to relax. As soon as the tension had left his muscles Lucifer slowly inserted a finger and just as promised it didn’t hurt. Chuck also decided that it probably was best not to think about why Lucifer’s fingers were slick like they had been covered with lubrication. 

One finger soon turned to two fingers which Lucifer brushed against something inside Chuck that made him moan and claw his finger into the bed twitching occasionally Lucifer watching it all with a fascinated expression on his face. 

After three fingers Lucifer deemed Chuck to be ready. Chuck hadn’t even noticed that Lucifer’s jeans had disappeared before his cock was prodding against his entrance. Lucifer had to tell Chuck to relax one more time before sliding in letting out soft sigh. 

Chuck tangled his fingers in Lucifer’s hair and Lucifer let Chuck pull him down for a kiss before he started moving his hips in a slow rhythm that made both of them moan. 

Lucifer placed a hand under Chuck’s ass hoisting it op making the angle much better. Chuck tightened his grip in Lucifer’s hair moaning louder as the angel quickened the pace while letting out small gasps and moans as well. Lucifer wrapping a hand around Chuck’s cock stroking it in time with his trust which soon made Chuck cry out as he came all his muscles tightening. A few more trust and Lucifer came as well letting out a deep groan. 

Slowly Lucifer pulled away from Chuck and with a small motion of a hand he was dressed. Feeling a bit uncomfortable Chuck pulled the covers over his naked body. 

“So… Was that it?” Chuck asked not really knowing how to feel about all this. He should really be wishing for Lucifer to disappear and leave him alone now but still there was some part of him that felt like it couldn’t end like that. 

“Yes,” Lucifer said giving Chuck a warm smile. “You did very good little human,” he said bending over to give Chuck a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

“Thank you,” was his last words before vanishing leaving Chuck alone and a bit confused. He hadn’t expected something like thanks. Well he wasn’t completely sure what he had expected and it was probably for the best that it was over now. After all Chuck didn’t know what to make of the devil looking all human.


End file.
